


书中自有颜如玉 第八十二章 不平

by linyigongzi



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:52:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linyigongzi/pseuds/linyigongzi





	书中自有颜如玉 第八十二章 不平

成都、武汉两次签售的空前成功，让《越洋》一至三册的销量又上了一个台阶。季羽熙再也不用担心三十万加印卖不出去了，因为她已经开始组织第四次加印，而《越洋》四，仅仅在大纲阶段，就定下来五万的首印量，彻底将这套少年奇幻冒险丛书，升级到超级畅销的行列。  
至于珂桀桀，她倒是不像其他商志编辑一般，在艾晴柔又一次大火后对他紧追不舍。大抵这就是沈枢能与她愉快合作多年的原因，既然知道沈枢马上有新书要在长林外开连载，就不会在他掉马的这个时机敲打他，不让他忘本。但即便她不去找沈枢，相熟的商志编辑也纷纷联系起他，再版也好，出版新作也罢，都想趁艾晴柔人气爆棚的这个阶段，在图书市场多捞一把。  
说起来，《抽丝剥茧》的播出情况，由于沈枢忙于存稿，倒是鲜少关注。但这两天他在网络世界上处于风口浪尖，连带着也多看了不少微博，这才发现，原来广大网友对这部网剧的热情也达到了空前的高度。仅仅播出12集的剧集而已，但关于剧中人物赵易南和周秦的同人图、同人段子已然是铺天盖地。大概是网剧里，导演不仅不吝展示两位演员出色的身材，而且将原著里暧昧的对话进行了最大限度的保留，这种若有若无的性张力，让同人作品里带有颜色的内容直接占了半壁江山。而主演的两位演员的人气，也直直从马马虎虎的二三线逼近一线流量：从时尚杂志的硬照邀约，到大热综艺的专长邀请，无不昭示了《抽丝剥茧》这部网剧对网络世界的席卷。  
不少网友，从《抽丝剥茧》顺藤摸瓜到艾晴柔这位原著作者，进而挖掘到围绕在艾晴柔身上，从男扮女装到双重身份的种种八卦。他的故事太吸引人了，不仅是高学历的出身，还是他谜一般的才华，更不提以他为中心的种种纠纷……不知不觉间，沈枢的微博粉丝从三十万涨到了八十万不说，《抽丝剥茧》单部作品的收藏就达到了二十三万，而作者专栏的收藏，也史无前例地破了二十万大关。  
《抽丝剥茧》播出还未过半，《越洋除妖传》电影也还未上映，这些数据，对于一位以文字吃饭，且不以综艺节目带动人气的作者来说，竟然仅是一个开始。  
沈枢彻底红了。这不仅仅是单部作品，在特定圈子里的爆火，而是这个人的方方面面，一夜之间，成为了在网络世界里被争相讨论的存在。  
而突如其来的爆红，如果不存在反面的声音，那便太不真实了。  
不少熟悉艾晴柔，且对他并无好感的网友们纷纷表示，艾晴柔的爆火，真要追溯，还得从土豪读者替他怒夺荣花榜，从而与柚子茶粉丝掀起的无数斗争开始。没有这次震惊原耽圈的纠纷，艾晴柔的知名度，以及在耽美圈的地位，远远没有那些营销号软文上宣传来的高。至于这一次的全网热搜，也不过是因为三次元信息的意外泄漏而导致的。很多熟悉内情的网友甚至直言不讳，回剑履初次在北京的签售根本就是凉穿地心，最后半个小时都在坐冷板凳，可见《越洋》的人气根本没有宣传的那么邪乎。一些不喜艾晴柔作品的网友更是直接点出，这人平时写书，也就是八九万十万的收藏水平，扫文号比较偏爱，完结时靠着扫文推文的造势能在长林外上一回金榜，其余时间，写出来的小说也根本算不上本本都掀起原耽热潮，更有些题材甚至有过相当冷淡的成绩。虽然能算得上原耽圈前三的大神吧，但一个写网络小说的，就算家庭条件好学历比较高，单单凭借作品的质量，根本不值得网络间如此高昂的讨论度。  
比起正面评价，沈枢对这些负面消息读得更为认真。他其实也知道，虽然对于写作，他向来手写我心，问心无愧，但自己一路走来的爆红，到底是凭借一部真正意义上引爆全网的作品，还是承那些风波与纠纷的东风，他在心里，也有自己的度量。这也是他在签售前疯狂赶稿的原因，因为他知道，在如斯热度下新开的第一篇连载，势必关乎他作为一名写作者的口碑，如果不是一篇好文，不是一篇热文，那对于这些纷纷杂杂的名气与关注，就未免太名不副实了。  
但相比这些就事论事的评价，那些为黑艾晴柔而黑的言论与挑衅，就显得儿戏了。

“现在网友太厉害了。你听这条啊， ‘为什么大家都是人身约，你艾晴柔就可以换着马甲写，这是不是违约？’ 还艾特了长林外蒋非……啊！你怎么又来？”沈枢浑身赤裸，侧身躺在床上，身上汗涔涔的，带着情事未消的潮红。他正举着手机刷微博，还颇有性质的与严煜分享，谁知话音未落，严煜一声招呼不打，又将那粗硕的玩意，从身后插进他的体内。  
“嘘……别老看这些有的没的。”严煜掰着沈枢的屁股，半撑着身子，欣赏那被自己操成通红的屁眼，将肉棒一寸寸吞入肠腔。  
“嗯……”肠道饱受蹂躏，敏感得发抖，沈枢抓着手机，忍受腹内的饱胀，“怎么，又这么大了？”  
“什么时候小过？”严煜漫不经心地回答，举起沈枢的大腿，架到自己身上，开始慢慢动起来，“蒋非说什么了？”  
“啊……不是不让，不让我看这些，有的没的的吗？”沈枢抬手，搂住严煜的脖子，他半软的阴茎被身后的顶弄戳得轻晃，余光里，还能还见严煜时隐时露的粗长，“啊！那儿……”  
“这儿？”严煜朝前一顶，感受到肠道骤然的紧缩，也不禁闷哼一声，“别咬。”  
“谁，谁咬你了？”沈枢握紧了手机，“再顶一顶。”  
严煜不顶了，他低头，在沈枢手臂上落下轻吻，“念一念，蒋非怎么说的？”  
“变态……”后穴又痒又涨，刚刚顶过的那处更是酸软，沈枢瞪了严煜一眼，举起手机，开始念：“蒋非说，长林外和我，啊……别！”  
严煜却是在他开口之际又缓缓动作起来，次次都往那处撞，“继续念，别走神。”  
沈枢被体内泛上的层层麻痒给折腾得眼神涣散，前端渐渐翘起，还往下滴着浊液，他好想丢了手机去摸摸那里，却又忍不住继续这种新奇的游戏，“长林外，和艾晴柔，签署的不再是，人身约……啊……是，是，别顶了！”  
严煜越顶越快了。刚高潮完的身体，腺体经不住持久而猛烈的冲撞，好像被放置于高潮的浪尖持久不下，愈发浓重的酸涩，和尖锐如电击的快意，让沈枢甚至无法发出连贯的声音。  
他又发出一声高亢的呻吟——严煜霎时挺身，将他翻了过去，阴茎在肠道内转了一圈，原先架着的那条腿被折了起来，拽着脚踝高抬，而严煜则坐在另一条腿上，撑在沈枢颈边，开始从上至下地撞击。  
手机被甩到地上，发出一声巨响，阴茎在床单上摩擦，而屁股则被这个动作掰得更开。穴口被撑成大开的肉圈，褶皱随着顶入隐没又随着抽出鼓出，赤红的阴茎带着水光，雪白的臀瓣被猛烈的撞击打得泛起粉色。  
“啊啊啊啊好爽……”太刺激了，沈枢再顾不得其他，开始放肆地叫床。严煜欣赏了会儿沈枢脊背因激动而绷紧的肌肉线条，将肉棒全根抽出直到顶部，一个深顶，再度全根没入，严煜却不再抽顶，扭动臀部，让阴茎在肠道里转着圈搅弄。  
“严煜、严煜你太会操了，啊……”  
龟头顶在直肠尽头研磨，带来的快感灭顶一般，一波一波从尾椎蔓延到头皮，沈枢脑海里一片空白，全力集中于腹腔深处升腾起来的酸涌。  
这是高潮吗，前液的排泄仿佛没有尽头，一直从身前汩汩流出，但快感如此剧烈，却愈发难以满足。  
严煜却突然停下来了，肉棒深深杵在体内，肠肉不受控制地紧缩，压榨、吮咬、吸附……仿佛要将它生吞活剥。  
“严煜，别停……快……再、再操我。”  
“浪成这样。”他俯下身，鼻息喷上沈枢的后颈，“再操，要把你操死了。”  
腹腔内的巨物又开始顶弄，这回它动得更重、更快、更深——每一下，都顶在最瘙痒的地方，每一下，都仿佛要戳穿沈枢的肚皮。  
“操死我……啊啊啊操死我！”快感蒙蔽了神智，沈枢不受控制地大喊，呐喊将快感赋予的压力尽数释放，而身体则越来越轻，仿佛被阴茎顶上云端。  
他到了。高潮了。沈枢清楚地意识到这一点，因为这太不一样了：小腹深处燃起一把火，烧撩身体发肤，每一根神经，每一处血管……将他瞬间烧上云霄，炸成无数流星，再缓缓坠落，无休无止，点燃整片星空。  
身下人突然抽搐，肠道猛烈收缩，避无可避的射精欲望也席卷了严煜的身体，他闷哼一声，在沈枢体内最深处宣泄了自己的欲望。  
肠道还未停止痉挛，而沈枢埋着头，浑身每一处肌肉都在颤抖，有一瞬间，严煜以为沈枢停止了呼吸，吓得慌忙抽出自己，把人翻过来，才看到沈枢双眼紧闭，满面是泪，而身下床单湿了一大片，连带他小腹也泛着水泽，却不见白浊痕迹，仿佛根本没有射精。  
床单换了白色，并非尿液的痕迹，却有淡淡的腥味，大抵是稀薄的前液。  
“宝宝，宝宝，你还好吗？”严煜按上沈枢的胸膛，心跳快速而猛烈，他还活着。  
不知道过了多久，沈枢才睁开眼睛。入眼便是严煜关切的俊脸，双眉紧锁，一副怕他死了的样子。软软的拳头捶上身上人的胸膛，却被猛地一把握住，沈枢喘着粗气，话仍说得废力，“死鬼。”他嗔道，“真要把我操死了。”  
高潮回过味来，肚子又酸又涨，精液射得太深了，隐隐的腹痛伴随肠道的痉挛，仍在体内激荡着余韵。沈枢被严煜扶起来，搂进怀里，他虚虚搂着严煜的腰，胳膊还能碰到那个半硬的玩意儿，沈枢却不管，脸蛋儿在严煜胸肌上蹭了蹭，“也爽死了。”  
“你呀……”严煜忍不住去掐他的脸，“我都有点担心你了，每次都是这幅样子，半死不活的，我觉得太过了。要不然稍微休息下，禁欲一周看看？”  
“你敢！”沈枢闻言，一把抓住了严煜的阴茎，上面湿漉漉的，还带着润滑的残液，“我又没被真的操死，一会儿还来！”  
“别来了，宝儿，歇歇吧。”严煜低头亲了亲沈枢的额头，“你也不看看你流的那些东西……连射精都不会了，我看着都吓人。”  
“滚你的！”沈枢低头咬了严煜一口，“是不是你先来的？是不是你先用的那个姿势？操是你操的，鸡巴长在你身上，就是流水，也他妈是你挤的！”  
“我挤的我挤的！”严煜怜惜地吻上沈枢的脸，在他小腹上轻轻揉按，“真的，不来了，啊，晚上还要和学思学礼吃饭呢。”  
“哼。”沈枢松开严煜的鸟，重新搂上他的腰，也亲了亲严煜的胸膛，“把我弄成这样，是你厉害，你都不知道有多舒服。”  
“有多舒服？”严煜上上下下抚摸沈枢，他轻轻搔过左边的乳尖，调侃道，“你是不知道你里面有多舒服。”  
“滚。”沈枢戳了戳严煜的腹肌，“和普通射精根本不一样，也不是单纯的前列腺高潮，就是，就是一种，彻底的直肠高潮？我也不知道……”  
一波接一波的灭顶快感，仿佛从直肠深处攀升至四肢百骸，快感澎湃，高潮来临时，地覆又天翻，尖锐又绵长的快感，窒息一般，扼住咽喉。  
他无法呼吸，也没了理智，只知道自己堕入一处深渊，却美好的，仿佛攀上天堂。  
“真的太爽了。而且一下更比一下爽，根本得不到满足。”沈枢望向严煜，手掌在他胸前不住抚摸，“最后到的时候，天啊……我觉得我升天了。”  
严煜回味沈枢高潮时肠壁持久而剧烈的痉挛，也有些意犹未尽，“那时候你里面也一直在吸，又烫又软，绞得我根本忍不住。”  
“所以说啊……”沈枢搂上严煜的脖子，在他下巴上亲了一口，“老公，你真的太能干了！”  
“但也不能老这样吧？”严煜摸过沈枢的眉毛，“真的，宝宝，有一瞬间，我都以为你没呼吸了。”  
“嗯……老这样来肯定要死人的。”沈枢抿起嘴唇，“其实我现在肚子就有点疼……你射太里面了。”  
“洗澡去？”严煜又去捏他的脸，“帮你弄出来？”  
“你先去吧。”沈枢拍拍严煜的胸膛，“我得坐在马桶上让它自己流出来，你手指哪有那么长。”  
“来，抱着你去。”说完，严煜将沈枢打横抱起，就要往浴室去。  
骤然腾空，沈枢连忙提醒，“诶诶诶，我还要拿手机呢！”

坐在马桶上，沈枢一边刷手机，一边百无聊赖地排精。严煜在里间冲澡，水声嘈杂，他也懒得欣赏，只一心一意关注微博上的八卦，顺便感受精液流出时，划过肠道的战栗感觉。  
对于那条指名道姓的质疑，蒋非的回答倒是毫不拖泥带水。他直接道出艾晴柔与长林外的合约已经不再是人身约，而是在去年年中，重新签署了笔名约，正面将所有质疑与阴谋论尽数推翻。  
但哪怕所做之事合理合法，广大网友对艾晴柔的质疑与揣测却并不会少。蒋非转发回应的微博之下评论多达数千条，沈枢一一看下去，发现观点大抵分为三个阵营。  
第一个阵营，自然是艾晴柔的书迷与路人好感粉。对于蒋非的澄清，他们不仅表示了感谢，还将艾晴柔捧成了靠自身努力改变与网站合约的励志典范。说柔爷靠一己之力打拼至今，不仅在耽美圈打出一片天，还能跨圈创造出优秀的文艺作品，更将法律隐患一并理清，实在是无数写手奋斗的榜样。  
而第二个阵营，则是对立面的反方队友。说他们酸葡萄心理也好，对长林外不爽已久也罢，持这派观点的网友纷纷表示，长林外这种对艾晴柔的特殊优待是对其他作者的不公平。凭什么艾晴柔就是笔名约，其他作者就是版权买断的人身约，长林外厚此薄彼，到底能不能好好做网站了？   
沈枢看到这派评论，说实话，心里倒没有一点不爽，反而觉得有点好笑。世界之大，无奇不有，网友又时的想法还是太过天真。蒋非虽然做的是文学网站，但从本质来讲，他还是一个商人。艾晴柔给他创造了无数商业价值，拥有更改合同的话语权无可厚非，其他相当咖位的作者也将拥有类似的权利。至于那些还在靠各种人工榜上位的底层写手，人身约和买断对他们来说，甚至可以说是一件好事。毕竟没有人能保证他们能一直产出有价值的作品，长林外的买断，从某种程度上来说，反而是对稿酬的保证。  
至于第三派阵营，便是站在中立角度疯狂吃瓜。各路网友们群策群力，直指艾晴柔的几次抽奖赠品，以及回剑履的签售礼物，均有中亿的赞助。联系艾晴柔作品版权的大多数归属，以及越洋除妖传的出品方，网友们纷纷直言，艾晴柔之所以会跟长林外改掉原先的人身约，是因为他已经跟中亿签署了其他的合作条款，长林外面对中亿，自然是老鼠见了猫，合同要让步，其他方面，也要放行。  
异物感渐渐消退，沈枢冲了厕所，将手机倒扣在洗脸台上，光着身子站了起来。其实这些揣测与推论，都是一个流量事件里必然会诞生的副产品。如果他只是一名靠三次元热度艹数据的写手，自然会为此焦虑，但沈枢执笔多年，别的不敢说，对于文字他的确拥有绝对的自信。网友嚷嚷得再欢，赚钱的也不是他们，他要做的，只是写好书罢了。

推拉门唰一下拉开，严煜站在淋浴间里，水流打在赤|裸的身体上，性感得好似天神。他抹了把脸上的水，朝沈枢伸手，“快进来，别着凉了。”  
沈枢刚搭上手，被严煜一把拉了进去。推拉门关上，狭窄的淋浴间里雾气蒸腾，又湿又热，严煜将沈枢搂在身前，把花洒对着他猛冲，“冷不冷？”  
“不冷！”水流声音很大，连带着沈枢也放大了嗓门，“很舒服。”  
严煜挂回花洒，开始给沈枢上上下下地打浴液，他洗得心无旁骛，沈枢被他摆弄，眼睛却一直盯着严煜胯下的大家伙。那玩意儿就算软着也大得很，粗硕的一条，颜色不算很深，龟头又大又圆，是淡一点的肉粉色，茎身随着严煜的动作轻轻晃动，偶尔还蹭上他的皮肤。沈枢舔舔嘴唇，越看心里越痒，趁严煜把他扳过去冲背的时候，便开始用屁股去蹭严煜的胯下。  
屁股又软又湿，带着暗示去磨去挤，严煜很快就意识到了不对。他实在无奈，往后退了一步，下身却被那一夹弄得半勃，龟头堪堪戳着沈枢的屁股。沈枢感受到身后的变化，忍不住笑了出声，转过身来，不由分说，吻上严煜的唇。  
严煜举着花洒，被动地和沈枢接吻。水流打在沈枢的肩头，却没能浇熄他的冲动。沈枢搂着严煜的脖子，一边亲一边用自己的下面去磨蹭严煜的阴茎，他亲了会儿严煜的嘴唇，又低下头，去吻严煜的喉结，再蹲下身，从宽阔的胸膛，吻到整齐的腹肌，最后跪下去，一把抓住高挺的肉棒，舌尖贴上龟头，沿着沟壑慢慢地舔。  
他一脸坏笑地看着严煜，张大嘴，将龟头整个含了进去。舌尖戳在马眼，不停地钻顶，手则攥上严煜的蛋，慢慢地揉搓。  
沈枢仰着脸，一边含弄嘴里的东西，一边与严煜眉目传情。那放浪的样子，让严煜差一点忘记刚才那些关于禁欲的言辞，他茫然地享受了会儿，连忙挂回花洒，掐着沈枢的下巴，让他张嘴把自己吐出来。  
“我不要。快起来。”  
沈枢却笑眯眯的，攥着他的老二不松手，“不进去，我就想给你舔舔。”  
他说完，舌头沿着球球从根部舔上顶端，沈枢亲了亲粉色的肉头，将阴茎贴上自己的脸颊，“就是单纯想给你口，想吃你的鸡巴，喝你的奶，不行吗？”  
这话太粗俗了，可严煜却实实在在地兴奋了。他粗喘着，不再提出反对，手掌摸上沈枢湿漉漉的脑袋，替他将额发撩开，方便看他为自己口交时的痴迷情态。  
水流打在严煜的颈窝，将他全身包裹在温暖的浪潮里。沈枢跪在地上，一点一点，将肉棒全部含进嘴里，龟头顶上喉头，沈枢咽了一口唾沫，用喉咙吞咽时的紧缩去挤严煜最敏感的顶端。手指附在吞不进去的根部，随着上下吞吐的动作配合着撸动，另一手则轻轻揉捏囊袋，配合舌苔的撩拨，挤压柔软的肉球。  
口腔被塞满的感觉谈不上舒服，膝盖跪在地上更是有些难捱，但以如此臣服姿态服务，沈枢却也激动地发抖。  
他爱死了严煜为他迷醉的神态：那绷紧的腹肌，紧抿的嘴唇，微微涣散的瞳仁，还有努力克制的粗喘，无不撩拨着他自己的神经，让宣泄数次的阴茎，又一次颤巍巍勃起。  
沈枢却不去摸自己的下身，他怒力放松口腔，拉着严煜的手放在头上，示意他在自己嘴里挺动。身后的水流，身前的伺弄，严煜也渐渐在感官的刺激中迷失，忍不住在沈枢嘴里轻轻抽插起来。龟头一次次撞上喉头，沈枢被顶得红了眼，却仍在每一次撞击时吞咽口水，收紧两腮，为口中阴茎送去更强烈的快感。  
残余的理智让严煜没有过多克制射精的冲动，在这样的刺激下，他很快就感受到会阴处熟悉的紧绷，“要射了。”他难耐地低吼一声，想要将肉棒从沈枢嘴里抽出去。  
沈枢听到提示，却将嘴巴吸得更紧，嘴唇包裹牙齿，将肉棒死死箍住，舌头舔过马眼，手指在根部愈发快速的撸动——一股微凉液体喷上喉头，有些腥咸，有些粘腻，沈枢却尽数咽下，手上还捏着严煜的囊袋，让他射出更多，全部喂给自己。  
这是为数不多的，严煜在沈枢嘴里射出来的情况。平日里，口交大多还是当做插入前的游戏，沈枢更是常常没吹一会儿就嚷嚷着腮酸嘴软。这种全然臣服的服务，好比他们第一次互相抚慰时，沈枢在先行释放后的主动，让严煜不仅爽得腿抖，内心也满足得一塌糊涂。

喝完奶，沈枢又矜矜业业地将鸡巴添了个干净，他服务完，从地上挣扎着站起来，一把搂住严煜的脖子，脸蛋儿贴上严煜的颈窝，黏黏糊糊地蹭。  
他用自己的勃起，去顶严煜的腹肌，嘴唇在严煜脸上不住地吻，还凑到人耳畔去说悄悄话，“老公，我弄得你舒不舒服？”  
严煜反手取下花洒，一边搂着沈枢一边在他身上冲，“谢谢宝贝儿。特别舒服。”  
冲完他关了水，拉开门，一把抱起沈枢，走出淋浴间。沈枢乖乖地窝在他怀里，腿间的棍子高高指向天花板，“那我又硬了，老公要怎么帮我？”  
严煜轻轻吻了吻沈枢的嘴唇，没回答他，却抽下一条浴巾，铺上马桶。他让沈枢坐到垫了浴巾的马桶盖上，又拽一条扔到地上，他跪下去，把沈枢的双腿掰得大开，低头将舌尖戳进沈枢微张的屁眼，开始一边为沈枢舔穴，一边替他手淫。  
快到的时候，严煜将沈枢的阴茎含进嘴里，转而往屁股里塞进两根手指，朝腺体处施压。沈枢上一回没射出真正的精液，这一次竟然还相当粘稠，他抓着严煜的头发，浑身抽搐，一大股断断续续地，射进了严煜嘴里。  
从昨晚上算起，他们已经做了七次，虽然中间有过休息，最后一次高潮后，清晰的掏空感还是迅速笼罩了沈枢。男人精气虚的样子比较明显，比如眼眶发青，面色发白，哪怕做完后，沈枢迅速躲到客房补眠，留严煜一个人收拾家里，晚上见到学思学礼时，气色仍然不比往日，透着一股透支过度的虚。

“哥哥！”学思学礼酣睡一晚，在餐厅暖光的照映下简直显得面若桃花，两个妹妹热情地朝沈枢招手，招呼他和严煜上前。  
他们约在一家刘行舟常常应酬宴请的饭店，在光谷创业街，位于沈枢家与藏龙岛的中间距离。饭店装修古色古香，很有官宅大院的范儿。沈枢来吃过一回，菜品以创新鄂菜为主，食材新鲜，味道也很好，确实很适合一家人坐着聊天吃席。  
“哥哥，是不是没休息好啊，怎么看着这么虚？”沈枢甫一落座，学思就观察到他的不同。  
沈枢脸皮纵有千般厚，也不会在未成年人的妹妹面前讲自己的闺中密事，只好搪塞道，“没怎么睡好。”  
“是不是太兴奋了呀？”学礼也问，“签售结束后我和学思也玩儿了好久才睡，兴奋感很难平复，是不是今天又工作了，所以没休息好？”  
“是、是。”沈枢突然无比感激两位妹妹的脑补能力，免了他扯谎的必要。

菜点了一桌子，道道色香味俱全。严煜专门给沈枢点了大补的羹汤，让他多喝点补补精气，学思学礼则各点一盅羊肚菌蔬菜羹，放在小炉子上温着，绿油油黄澄澄，闻起来就很有食欲。  
饭用过半，学礼又难免提起艾晴柔相关的话题，“哥哥，你看没看微博啊？”  
“什么微博？”沈枢咽下一口凉拌的乌鸡爪，“签售的repo吗？我下午的时候在超话里看了一圈，都赞过了。”  
“不止这个！”学思却知道学礼指代为何，“你看到蒋非的微博了吗？”  
果然是说这个。沈枢点点头，“那个我也看到了。”  
“要不要在微博里简单说明一下啊。”学礼用筷子把一颗珍珠圆子切开，却不去吃，“我看到古道边好多人在讨论长林外和作者的合同问题，蒋非微博下面的评论，有些话也很难听。”  
“学礼。”沈枢喝了口茶，慢慢地说，“不是每一件事情，都有回应的必要。蒋非微博里已经说的很清楚了，我作为回剑履出书不犯法，网友们知道这个就够了。”  
“可我不这么想啊哥。”学思也放下了筷子，“你的风头太盛了。网络上全部都在讨论你的学历、出身、工作经历、还有个人感情问题。合同只是冰山一角，理智的网友们也知道这不过是一个正常的商业决策。但是对那些不了解你的人，以及那些嫉妒你的人，还有那些黑子，他们都说，你不过是靠一个反抄袭风波，以及三次元八卦起来的作家，凑巧披马甲写了另一本书而已。《越洋》的价值远没有说得那么好，签售的销量也不过是靠艾晴柔的读者冲上去的。你的火，你收获的这些关注，全部都是商业运作的结果！听到这些，你难道就不想反驳吗？”  
“有什么好反驳的啊。”沈枢却微微一笑，“学思，其实他们说的也没错，不是吗？”


End file.
